


Good Morning for My Good Night

by blanco0719



Series: Johnny and Taeyong - Canon Compliant AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, johnny is a big baby, just two bros cuddling bcos theyre bros, lowkey mutual pining, pemicu diabetes, taeyong is confused with his own feelings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanco0719/pseuds/blanco0719
Summary: Pasca NCT Night Night live berakhir.Taeyong hanya mencoba memberikan dukungan emosi kepada Johnny secara kasual, sebagaimana layaknya 'teman'. Hanya saja, mereka justru berakhir melakukan hal lain.





	Good Morning for My Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Agak telat sih tapi yaudin mending telat daripada enggak hehe. Pls kasih dukungan juseyo, berhubung ini penpik perdana ainq di ao3. Tq. Luv2

Taeyong menutup _tab browser_ di ponselnya. Ia baru saja menyaksikan episode _live_ terakhir dari NCT Night Night; radio yang dua tahun belakangan kerap disiarkan oleh salah dua temannya.

Kendatipun istilah _teman_ agaknya masih kurang pas mendeskripsikan salah _seorang_ dari mereka.

Ia berbaring di ranjangnya memikirkan hal-hal sambil menatap langit-langit kamar; kamar yang ia gunakan bersama dengan _seorang_ itu, ranjang tingkat yang dibagi dengan seorang yang sama, sembari memikirkan orang itu pula.

Ia tertawa kecil, hambar. Ia seringkali tak sengaja mendapati hal ini terlintas di pikirannya; semesta benar-benar tak membiarkan ia luput barang sedetik pun dari memperhatikan anak itu. Taeyong menghela napas seraya memejamkan mata. Sesaat ia sedang berkontemplasi tentang bagaimana harus menghadapi _teman_ mu yang menangis---demi berpura-pura melupakan pedih di hati sehabis melihat anak itu menangis, ia belum pernah menyaksikan hal itu lagi sejak terakhir kali mereka masih _trainee_.

Namun sesaat kemudian, ia mendengar suara pintu diputar terbuka. Dan muncullah pemeran utama di pikirannya.

Dengan mata sembab dan wajah murung.

Johnny menutup pintu kamar dalam diam dan punggung yang lemas. Menyaksikan itu, Taeyong tak sampai hati. Tapi ia lebih tak sampai hati lagi jika Johnny mendapatinya sedih karena dirinya. Sementara ialah yang harus menguatkan Johnny saat ini. Ia lantas mencoba mengubah atmosfer agar lebih menyenangkan juga, sebagaimana Johnny selalu melakukan itu untuknya. " _Ay_ , Johnny!" senyum Taeyong dengan nada suara dibuat seriang mungkin. Ia menuruni tangga ranjang tingkat mereka.

Johnny melempar tas ranselnya lemah ke lantai dan duduk di kasurnya.

Dengan senyum masih tersemat, Taeyong pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Johnny bersahabat, perlahan duduk di sebelah yang jangkung. "Kau sudah bekerja keras, _Bro_ ," ujarnya menyemangati sambil mengusap-usap lengan Johnny di sisi yang lain, setengah merangkul.

Johnny menoleh menatapnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca kembali. Susah sekali bagi Taeyong untuk tetap tersenyum, sementara ia sendiri sedang mencoba mengabaikan sekelebat nyeri di dada memandang Johnny-nya---yang selama ini jadi salah satu alasan ia untuk tersenyum---justru muram.

Kalau Johnny bisa membuatnya _mood_ -nya membaik saat sedih, maka Taeyong selalu berusaha melakukan yang sama. Sekurang-kurangnya, ia tak mau terlihat sedih juga ketika Johnny sedang membutuhkan dukungan emosional. Ia lantas melingkarkan lengan di leher Johnny, menariknya lebih dekat ke pelukan Taeyong; demi menutupi pertahanan senyumnya yang kian runtuh melihat wajah murung Johnny, dan demi menenangkan Johnny itu sendiri.

Taeyong bisa merasakan temannya kembali bercucuran air mata dalam diam saat Johnny membenamkan wajah di lehernya. Yang lebih tua dari mereka memeluk pinggang Taeyong erat, sementara ia mengusap-usap punggung Johnny sambil berbisik, "Tak apa. Tak apa," ia berdeham menyembunyikan suara yang terdengar bergetar, "Kami bangga sekali padamu, kau sudah menyenangkan banyak orang. Terlebih lagi kau sudah mencapai _goal_ -mu agar jadi orang yang hangat ...."

Johnny perlahan melepaskan pelukan dengan wajah menunduk. "... seperti kopi," Taeyong menambahkan kalimatnya tadi, lalu terkikik kecil untuk mencerahkan suasana. Johnny ikut tertawa, meski sedikit kikuk. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya cemas, "Apakah ... apakah kata-kata itu tidak terasa agak menggelikan? Hangat seperti kopi?" tanya Johnny memandang Taeyong dengan penuh harap.

"Sedikit," jawab Taeyong jujur, membuat Johnny memajukan bibir tak senang. Ia pun tertawa, "Tapi kupikir itu memang sudah seperti dirimu. Kau tak bisa mengubah sesuatu yang memang dirimu, kan?" mata Taeyong berbinar jenaka mencairkan suasana, "Lagipula kupikir, _mungkin_ , kau memang hangat seperti kopi," ia tersenyum hangat, mengangkat satu tangan untuk mengusap sisa cairan di sudut mata Johnny, kemudian mengistirahatkan sentuhannya di pipi. Sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan.

Johnny menatap ke dalam matanya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa tertebak. Senyum Taeyong pelan-pelan memudar memandangi hal itu. Sebab Johnny selang beberapa saat menatap bibirnya. Sebelum kemudian mengecilkan jarak di antara wajah mereka, sesenti demi senti.

Awalnya Taeyong tetap bergeming, dan tanpa sadar menahan napas memperhatikan wajah Johnny. Namun segala kupu-kupu yang berkepakkan di perut dan hatinya semakin terasa menyesakkan seiring jarak mereka yang kian dekat. Ia tak tahu apakah ini akan menjadi masalah bagi hubungan mereka ke depan.

Johnny sudah memejamkan mata dan sedikit lagi mengecupkan bibir mereka, saat Taeyong memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajah ke samping. Membuat Johnny justru tak sengaja mendaratkan bibir di pipi Taeyong. Kontan saja Johnny membuka mata dan mengerjap-ngerjap bingung.

Suhu ruangan entah mengapa mendadak terasa panas. "Uh ... aku ... mau tidur dulu. Tiba-tiba saja aku mengantuk sekali, pasti karena sudah larut," ucap Taeyong asal saja dan buru-buru berdiri.

Hanya untuk ditahan oleh Johnny yang menangkap salah satu pergelangan tangannya.

"Taeyong." Yang dipanggil menoleh. Johnny pun menelan ludah, "Kau boleh jadi menganggapku tak masuk akal atau kekanakkan." Taeyong membantah kata-kata Johnny dalam hati. "Tapi apa kau ... setidaknya bisa tidur di bawah denganku? Ini terdengar cengeng, tapi di saat-saat seperti ini, aku benar-benar merasa kesepian," Johnny mendongak menatapnya dengan mata memohon.

Bagaimana mungkin ia punya hati untuk menolak (lagi) ketika Johnny memandangnya sebegitu penuh harap?

" _Please_ ," tambah Johnny.

"Tentu," kata Taeyong pelan.

Ia bergerak menaiki kasur Johnny, menimbulkan suara berderit di ranjang yang diduduki dua pria dewasa itu. Johnny pun kemudian melepas tangan Taeyong demi menanggalkan kemeja putih luarannya, menyisakan hanya kaus polos hitamnya. Ia melempar pakaian tersebut ke lantai dengan wajah meringis melihat Taeyong, "Aku harap kau tidak masalah dengan itu."

"Hanya untuk malam ini," ujar Taeyong dengan senyum, "Tapi besok kau bereskan," raut mukanya tiba-tiba berubah serius.

Johnny mendengus terkekeh, " _Yes, Mom_."

Kalau itu dikatakan saat situasi biasa, Taeyong mungkin akan protes. Tapi untuk kali ini ia maafkan. Jadi ia menggeleng-geleng saja.

Johnny menyusun boneka-bonekanya di kaki, memberikan ruang pada Taeyong agar bisa tidur. Kasurnya sungguh ramai dengan semua boneka yang hampir seukuran badan Taeyong, belum lagi ditambah mereka berdua. Taeyong memperhatikan Johnny menyusun dengan hening, memikirkan betapa kontras pemandangan di hadapannya; Johnny yang dari luar tampak berfitur tegas dan keras, sementara boneka-boneka itu lembut dan lunak. Oh, ia tahu betul jauh dalam hati Johnny tak ubahnya _peliharaan-peliharaannya_ itu. Meski begitupun, ia tetap tak kuasa untuk tak menyatakan lagi dalam hati, kalau Johnny terlihat imut begitu.

"Uh ... kau bisa tidur sekarang," kata Johnny menepuk-nepuk kedua tangan sehabis berberes. Membuyarkan pikiran Taeyong.

Taeyong bisa merasakan Johnny yang menghindari menatapnya. Ia mengernyit sejenak melihat itu, sebelum kemudian berbaring di sebelah luar ranjang. Ia tak akan bertanya jika tidak Johnny sendiri yang menjelaskan. Seakan mereka sedang tak berpura-pura melupakan kejadian barusan saja---Taeyong sendiri bahkan tak yakin ia bisa menjelaskan alasannya menolak Johnny yang hampir ... menciumnya. Kalau-kalau Johnny bertanya, tentu saja. Tapi ia harap Johnny tidak akan.

Jadi ia pun memejamkan mata terbujur kaku di tempat. Sementara Johnny bergeser dan ikut berbaring di sebelahnya, ia bisa merasakan Johnny menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Hening beberapa saat.

Tiba-tiba lengan kaus Taeyong terasa seperti ditarik pelan. Ia membuka mata dan menoleh ke sumber tarikan, "Hm?" bingungnya memandang Johnny.

"Aku ...," yang dipandang ragu sejenak, "Bolehkah aku ... err, memelukmu?" Johnny buru-buru menambahkan, "Maksudku, ini bukan seperti yang kaupikirkan, aku tahu aku banyak minta, tapi---"

"Oke," ucap Taeyong pelan memotong Johnny. Ia benci harus melihat _teman_ besarnya kesulitan mencari kata-kata demi menjelaskan apapun itu pada Taeyong. Ia mengerti sebab ia sendiri selalu di posisi itu sepanjang waktu; kesulitan berkomunikasi dan mengutarakan perasaan. Hanya saja, terbata-bata _bukanlah_ dan _tak pernah_ menjadi karakter Johnny. Membuat Johnny kesulitan mencari kata-kata dan merasa seakan berhutang budi padanya, adalah hal terakhir yang ia ingin dengar di hari itu.

Ranjang berderit saat Johnny mendekat ke sisi Taeyong. Lalu ia membenamkan kepala di leher sang rambut _pink_ koral, sembari melingkarkan lengan di pinggang kecilnya. Taeyong otomatis meletakkan dagu di puncak kepala Johnny, satu tangan mulai membelai helaian rambut halus anak itu. Di satu titik, ia takut yang satunya bisa mendengar suara jantungnya berpacu tak karuan.

Namun tiba-tiba Johnny menghela napas lega seraya mengusap-usapkan pipi ke badan Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong terkikik lagi, "Kau sungguh seperti anak kecil."

"Memang," ujar Johnny dengan suara tak jelas lantaran bibirnya tertutupi leher Taeyong, sedikit terdengar sudah mengambang ke bawah sadar.

Taeyong diam-diam tersenyum dan menghirup wangi rambut Johnny dalam-dalam. Ia bertahan di posisi itu sambil masih memainkan helai per helai rambut belakang kepala Johnny.

Tak berapa lama ia sudah mendapati Johnny mendengkur halus. Taeyong tak pernah mengutarakan pada siapapun, tapi dengkuran Johnny---yang bagi beberapa orang sungguh mengganggu---justru membantunya untuk lebih cepat tidur. Ia merasa tidak tidur sendirian dan ditemani ketika mendengar suara orang lain di ruangan. Ia mungkin terbiasa kesepian sebelumnya; sebelum ada Johnny. Namun tak pernah sekalipun ia berniat kembali lagi ke fase itu.

Ia yakin ia punya Johnny---setidaknya menurutnya begitu, meski tentu saja Johnny adalah pria bebas yang tak dimiliki siapapun. Entah itu sekadar _memiliki_ sebagai _teman_ , atau _yang lain_ , atau apapun, ia selalu lega mengetahui ia akan bangun di pagi hari mendapati senyum cerah Johnny yang mengucapkan, " _Good morning_." Beserta semua energi positifnya yang disalurkan kepada Taeyong demi memulai hari-hari setiap pagi.

" _Good night_ ," bisik Taeyong di rambut Johnny.

Johnny adalah selamat pagi Taeyong sejak selamanya. Dan Taeyong bertekad untuk menjadi selamat malam bagi Johnny di malam-malam berikutnya; di mana Johnny tak lagi memiliki jadwal hingga larut malam, hanya untuk mendapati Taeyong yang sudah terlelap, bahkan sebelum ucapan _good night_ -nya pada Johnny.

 

**Author's Note:**

> W belom familiar ma cara kerja ngeposting di ao3 jadi mungkin agak berantakan, tapi kalo ada apa2 (emangnya ada apa coba) bisa hmu di @[blanco0719](https://www.twitter.com/blanco0719) on twitter. Trus ini ngetiknya di hape jadi agak ribet buat copy-paste long dash (—) ngga kek di PC yang lebih gampil udah ada dari sananya, makanya diganti jadi pake 3 dash biasa (---) wqwq. Akhir kata, tiada kesan tanpa komenmu di kolom komentar hehe


End file.
